X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of X-Men Origins: Wolverine In 1845, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolverine_(comics) James Howlett], a young boy living in northern [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canada Canada], sees his father killed by groundskeeper [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Logan Thomas Logan]. The trauma activates the boy's mutation: bone claws protrude from James' hands, and he kills Thomas, who reveals with his dying breath to be James' real father. James flees into the forest along with Thomas's son [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sabretooth_(comics) Victor Creed], who is thus James' brother. They spend the next century as soldiers, fighting in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Civil_War Civil War], both [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War World Wars] and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vietnam_War Vietnam War]. In 1973, Victor ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liev_Schrieber Liev Schrieber]) attempts to rape a local village woman, but is stopped after killing a senior officer. James ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hugh_Jackman Hugh Jackman]) defends his brother, and the two are sentenced to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Execution_by_firing_squad execution by firing squad], which they survive. Major [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Stryker William Stryker] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danny_Huston Danny Huston]) approaches them, now in military custody, and offers them membership in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Team_X_(comics) Team X], a group of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mutant_(Marvel_Comics) mutants] including marksman [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_North_(comics) Agent Zero] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniel_Henney Daniel Henney]), swordsman [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deadpool Wade Wilson] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryan_Reynolds Ryan Reynolds]), teleporter [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kestrel_(Marvel_Comics) John Wraith] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will.i.am Will.i.am]), invulnerable [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blob_(comics) Fred Dukes] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevin_Durand Kevin Durand]) and electropathic [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Bradley Chris Bradley] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dominic_Monaghan Dominic Monaghan]). They join the team, but the group's questionable actions and disregard for human life cause James to leave. Six years later, James, now going by the name Logan, lives in Canada with his girlfriend, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silver_Fox Kayla Silverfox] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lynn_Collins Lynn Collins]). Colonel Stryker locates Logan and warns him that someone is killing members of the team; both Wilson and Bradley are dead. Shortly afterward, Victor murders Kayla and attacks Logan. Stryker offers Logan a way to beat Victor; Logan undergoes an operation to reinforce his skeleton with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adamantium adamantium], a virtually indestructible metal. Before the procedure, Logan asks for new[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dog_tag_(identifier) dog tags] inscribed with "Wolverine", based on a story that Kayla told him. Once the procedure is complete, Stryker orders Logan's memory erased, but Logan overhears and fights his way out. As Logan runs, Zero tracks him down, but is killed. Logan locates Wraith and Dukes and asks them about the location of Stryker's new laboratory, referred to as "The Island". They tell him to find [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gambit_(comics) Remy "Gambit" LeBeau] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taylor_Kitsch Taylor Kitsch]), who escaped and knows the location of The Island. Logan and Wraith locate Gambit in New Orleans, but when Logan asks for the Island's location, Gambit suspects he was sent to recapture him and attacks. Outside, Logan finds Victor, who had just killed Wraith and the two fight. When Logan is about to kill Victor, Gambit interrupts, and Victor escapes. Logan and Gambit fight before Logan convinces him he is not working for Stryker. Gambit takes him to Stryker's facility on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three_Mile_Island_Nuclear_Generating_Station Three Mile Island]. When General Munson tries to shut Weapon XI down, learning of Stryker's son and believing that he is too emotionally close to the situation, Stryker kills him. There, Logan learns that Kayla is alive and conspired with Stryker in exchange for her sister's safety. Enraged, Logan leaves. Victor then arrives, demanding the adamantium bonding promised for his service, but Stryker refuses on the basis that Victor would not survive the procedure. Victor attempts to kill Kayla, but Logan hears her screams and returns. Logan defeats and nearly kills Victor, but Kayla stops him. Meanwhile, Stryker activates Weapon XI, a "mutant killer" with the abilities of other mutants created upon Wilson's body, which Stryker refers to as "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deadpool The Deadpool]". Kayla and Logan free the imprisoned mutants, and on their escape they are found by Weapon XI. Logan holds Weapon XI off while the mutants flee. During the escape, Kayla, mortally wounded, decides to stay behind while the party led by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyclops_(comics) Scott Summers] (Tim Pocock) is greeted by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professor_X Professor Charles Xavier] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patrick_Stewart Patrick Stewart]), who offers them shelter at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Mansion his school]. Logan lures Weapon XI to the top of one of the plant's cooling towers. Logan is almost killed until Victor intervenes. Logan decapitates Weapon XI and kicks him into the base of the cooling tower. As he falls, the head fires [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyclops_(comics)#Powers_and_abilities optic blasts] that cause the tower to start falling apart. Victor departs and Logan is saved from the collapsing tower by Gambit. After Logan finds Kayla, Stryker shoots him in the forehead with adamantium bullets, rendering him unconscious. Kayla uses her persuasion powers to make Stryker drop the gun and commands him to walk away before dying from her wounds. Gambit returns as Logan regains consciousness, but the brain damage caused by the bullets has triggered amnesia. Gambit tries convincing Logan to come with him, but he declines, wanting to go his own way.=